Implantable cardiac monitoring and/or stimulus devices can provide various benefits to patients who receive them. Such devices are adapted to monitor cardiac activity of a patient while implanted and, if so equipped, to provide stimulus when necessary to assure adequate cardiac function. New and different methods are desired for configuring and performing cardiac signal assessment in such devices.